1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fire escape systems, and more particularly to fire escape systems that enable an individual or animal to be partially restrained and safely lowered from an elevated position to a ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sleeping and living quarters of two or three story residential homes are characteristically on the second and third floors. If a fire breaks out in the home, it can be difficult and sometimes deadly when trying to escape. If the heights are not too large, adults and teenagers can jump to the ground or climb down on other objects. If the heights are too large or if the individual is unable to extricate themselves, they must wait for assistance from others.
It is well known, that guests assigned to rooms in the upper floors of the hotel are at higher risks of injury or death should a fire break out in the hotel. In some instances, fireman may be unable to rescue guests from the rooms located in the upper floors. The only option these guest have is take action to escape through a widow or patio door.
When traveling with young children or animals and a fire breaks out on an upper floor which traps the guests in their room, most adults first look for ways to safely extricate the children and the animals from the room. Once the children and animals have been extricated, then the adult will looks for ways to extricate themselves.